I accept you!
by imissmycupcakegir
Summary: I thought since there aren't very many Adam Torres stories I should make one and the rating is for later chapters. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh if it sucks.


Adam's POV:

Have you ever felt like you can do anything in the world, like nothing can keep you down, at least not for long or feel invincible or bulletproof like nothing is going to pass through you like you can live forever...I have! It just feels so amazing! Every time I look at her this is how I feel. God, how does this girl make me feel so...GOOD? Will she even accept me for who I am Gracie and all? Will anyone accept me? Drew is so freaking lucky he can go to school and out in public and be who HE is...hell he can even he who he is around the house. I can't. *sighs* Maybe one day the day will come where I can tell her who I really am and she will accept me!

Lovett's POV:

Um hi I'm Lovett Gothe. I'm 15 years old and I live with my abusive drunk of a mother Joan Gothe. My dad died when I was 5. He was coming to pick me up from my hip hop class and it was raining like crazy outside. He swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. My mother gives me full responsibility for my dad's death everyone else say otherwise but I know the truth I am the cause for his death. Had I not gone to those stupid classes he never would have been out in the rain he would have been in the living room drinking a caramel hot chocolate like he did every night. My mother used to beat me twice a day everyday but when my cousin Peter found out he tried to help in any way that he could but nothing ever really helped me that is until...Peter called me a couple of weeks ago and offered to let me live with him in Toronto, Canada and go to the same high school he did Degrassi Community High School. When I told my mother she was more than happy to help me pack and call the movers and pay for my plane ticket. Things were starting to look good for me she beat me less and less till she wouldn't even talk to me. She hasn't talked to me in 4 days. Which made things so much easier for me and her I never said goodbye to my mother but I don't think she wanted a goodbye because then she would always remember the day that her unwanted daughter left her on her own I think she just wanted me to disappear as if the last 17 years hadn't happened which would mean that she never met my father or had me or got her heart broken by losing him cause of me...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_smash_ "UGH!" I get up and look at the stupid alarm clock that's in pieces on the other side of the room. _Automatic automatic you're automatic and your heart's like an engine _my phone starts ringing it's somewhere underneath all these pillows and blankets...come on come on come on it could be peter "YES! I found it!" I answer my phone, "Hello?" "Hey Lovett! it's me Peter, how are you? Have the movers left yet? Are you getting ready? Cuz if you aren't then u better start getting ready your plane leaves in half an hour." "Um I kinda already knew it was you I have you in my contacts remember? Yes the movers left last night so they should be there by the time I get there. I'm about to get ready I just woke up but don't worry it only takes me like 5 minutes to get ready then I'm leaving and yes I will eat something as soon as I get to the airport. Chill out Peter!" I giggled. "Sorry I'm just so excited to see you. I can't wait till u get here. Hey um...where's your mom and how is she doing?" He asked nervously. "It's ok I'll be there in less than 4 hours I think you can live that long without me *giggles* I can't wait to see you too...and ummm she's not here she went out last night with some guy so she most likely won't be back till tomorrow night and she's ok I guess she's been less aggressive and abusive since she found out that she's finally getting rid of me," I said sadly. "Oh come on you know she still loves you," He said nervously. "That's the thing she never loved me I was an accident and she blames me for what happened to my dad. Don't try to say otherwise cuz we all know that's true she says it all the time to everyone who will listen! But it's ok I'm starting over," I said crying a little bit at the end. "I love you and that's all that matters so get ready and get to the airport. I can't wait to see you babygirl," he said in a cheery tone that always makes me smile. "Thanks Peter! And okie dokie I'm gonna get ready now I'll talk to you later bye!" I said in a hurry. "Bye babygirl!" peter said _click._ I guess I should get ready know. *sighs* I can't wait till I start school at Degrassi.


End file.
